


Awfull First Meeting

by drakhus67820



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, cop/dany, millitary/jon, road control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakhus67820/pseuds/drakhus67820
Summary: For a first meeting, Jon would not have been able to think of more strange and unique.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 23
Kudos: 45





	Awfull First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thanks horsemanoftheapocolypse/MK31 for his correction! Thank you man your awesome ;)   
I want to thank the anon who have send my this ask : "Awfull First Meeting"! Thanks !   
If you too you want ta participate to his little challenge, take one this prompt and send an ask =D   
https://drakhus.tumblr.com/post/188800663767/jonerys-prompt-i-need-motivation-for-write

Awfull Meeting prompt for Anon. 

Jon cursed in his breath as the lights of the unmarked car lit up behind him. It was really the worst week of his life. The former miller took a deep breath. It was just a routine check and all his paper was up to date.

Jon slowly parked on the side of the road while lowering the window, the icy hour rushed into the car without it bothering him more than that, getting used to much worse times during the fight beyond the Wall .

Lying on the back seat, Ghost raised his head looking at his companion with curiosity before settling down in a heart-breaking sigh. Jon smiled softly as he scratched his head.

Good boys, stay calm.

The wolf-dog opened an eye for him as he glanced at what he could literally call dubious. Jon shook while looking in his rearview mirror two young woman got out of their car. The driver seemed to be discussing something with her partner, prompting her to take over control. Maybe it was a newbie?

Finally, the second woman approached him. To say that she was splendid would be a very weak word. She was wearing a black suit and a red shirt. Literally open-mouthed, Jon could easily guess the softness of his skin. With his belt his weapon of function as well as his badge and handcuffs.

The inspector, recognized as having a severe and well composed face. His white gold hair was tied in a bun. In Jon's eyes she was really sexy and for a moment he wondered what she could look like with loose hair. Still, Jon could not help thinking that her face was familliar, but he could not remember where he could have crossed paths with her.

Jon frowned, wondering since when the police inspector was doing simple check? Jon shrugged mentally, maybe she was just overzealous?

Hello, paper of the vehicle and proof of identity, please, asked the young woman.

While handing her the papers, Jon paused as he looked at the policewoman's amethyst eyes. A glimmer that Jon could not read passed briefly in her eyes as she cleared her throat while taking the papers.

As the seconds passed, Jon finally decided to ask the question that almost burned his lips.  
-Is there an problem inspector? The question made the beautiful young woman's eyes widen in surprise.  
\- I ... yes! your rear light is broken, she said quickly.  
-Are you sure about that? Asked Jon, he was on the road barely five minutes ago and he was sure that when he left the restaurant where he had his breakfast his taillights were going very well. Then it clicked in his mind. Every morning since he had taken room in the motel he could see the young woman and her colleague having their coffee together.

Stay in the car, please, Mr. Snow, "she ordered hastily as he pulled away.

Jon stopped and frowned.

I don’t remember your name detective?  
Daenerys ... Detective Targaryen, she corrected herself, with a small red patch on her cheek.

Jon blinked. Why was she embarrassed?

Jon studied Daenerys as she seemed to read her documents. She was beautiful, like a queen, he thought. Too bad he meet her like this. Maybe tomorrow he could talk to her ... if he found the courage.

Finally the control to end. His colleague called her hastily.

Dany! We have to go! You shouted.  
I'm coming Missandei, she returned.

Daenerys hesitated, biting her lips in reflexion. Finally her violet eyes light up with a determination. Her fingers took a piece of paper from his notebook and Jon held a sigh of frustration. Seriously a ticket?

Daenerys quickly finished writing in her notebook. She snatched the paper while biting the hesitant lips again. Folding and folding many times the paper she finally ends up stretching it to him. Jon had barely taken it that she ran away throwing a have good day over her shoulder.

Jon blinked, it was really weird. Finally he unfolded the paper, reading it with a big smile, then a burst of laughter escaped his throat.

"At Hot Pie at 1900?"

The invitation was followed by her mobile phone number. Jon took out his own without stopping to smile.

"With pleasure, inspector Daenerys tonight."

In his rearview mirror, he could see Daenerys stop to walk to take out her phone and read his message. She turned around and gave him a big smile, her red cheeks and bright purple, follow him in his mind all the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this little prompt, I really hope you have liked!   
Please don't hesitate to leave a comment, it's always motivating for continue to write! <3


End file.
